Golden Light of Remnant
by Phantom Mk-IV
Summary: Remnant has been threatened by Grimms since millennia. Now, a new threat emerges and Roy's duty is to stop it. (AU). Certain plot points will be altered. A RWBY with Kamen Rider 555 settings.


Even though Kaixa is supposed to be an upgraded version of Faiz and Delta is the top notch but realistically, Faiz has the highest amount of equipment, followed by Kaixa and Delta. Not to mention, Kaixa has the worst side effect of the three. Therefore, in this story, the Kaixa Gear will be the first a.k.a the prototype mobility and the Faiz will be the 'ultimate' suit. The Delta Gear is a variant of Kaixa with the least amount of toys but has the mobility and strength even exceed that of Faiz to compensate it.

The Kaixa Gear won't kill its user like in the tv show but it will morph the user into the Hybrid, which is a counterpart of Orphnoch in this story. Only a handful of Hybrids with specific strains of DNA can wield the Prototype while the Delta only requires you to withstand the mental pressure it generates.

This story takes place two years prior to Volume 1 though there will be a time skip to reach the canon storyline.

* * *

Chapter 1

Everything was blurry. His body hurt so bad that he felt his chest was being torn apart. There was a sound of something clashing against metal around him. He shook his head to identify the source but his ears were injured too, almost made him deaf.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

A deep robotic voice spoke followed by a long beeping sound. Next was a scream, which unnerved him. His brain was commanding him to move but his body was shaking nonstop, making it impossible.

"Roy? Roy! Thank Oum you are alive!"

Someone was shouting his name and held him close. The person's chest felt so cold, as if metallic.

"Who…are you…?"

"What, you don't recognize my voice?" The person, a man, sounded genuinely surprised as he pushed Roy away. He could feel that man's fingers trailing across his face. "Oh god, that fucking Merlot. He burned your eyes."

Well, that explained it.

"Come on, we have to get out of here. Hold this for me please." The man dropped a large briefcase on Roy's hands and ran away. A loud *bang* could be heard not far from his position. He returned and helped Roy walk to what felt like a sidecar. The engine revved as two of them departed from the building, which soon collapsed behind them.

* * *

On their way, the man asked Roy a lot of his memories prior today but he could only recall little. His parents and an elder brother with a happy childhood in Mistral were everything he remembered. The man sighed before abruptly stopping the vehicle.

"Roy, there are few things I want to tell you." He took a firm grip on Roy's shoulders. "I am dying and I cannot take you further from this place."

"What…What are you saying?" He had saved him…and now he was about to die? What the heck was going on, Roy screamed in his head. Despite the current state of his eyes, he could barely see the man reach his waist for something and then a gold light flashed before him. He then strapped some sort of belt on Roy.

"What is this…?"

"This can treat your sight temporarily. Just a second."

**STANDING BY**

He placed an object into the belt and everything went bright to Roy.

**COMPLETE**

Roy shut his already blinded eyes as a tickling feeling jolted all over his body. In seconds, he felt a lot stronger than before and most importantly, he could _see_ now. He was donning a full-body suit; the belt strapped on his waist had a weird-looking gun on the right, a camera on the left and a binocular from behind. After a while of inspecting, he finally had a good view of his savior and saying Roy was shocked was an understatement.

"Kyle! KYLE!"

He might be a lot older than the last time Roy had seen him but it was Kyle. To his horror, blue flames spouted out from his brother's body.

"Took…you…long enough…to recognize me…"

Roy tried to reach his brother when multiple gunshots separated the two. A group of silver grotesque humanoids with their leader holding a cannon approached them. Roy had a familiar feeling looking at their appearances but he couldn't make it out.

"So, the traitor Kyle Kazehara and who is this?"

"Stay out…of this, Gunter."

Gunter, who looked like a man-elephant, glanced at Roy.

"Ah I see, so this is Experiment #913, your _brother_. Deny all you want, in the end you only fulfilled the Doctor's wish, Kyle. Oh, and look at you. So you wore it! What an idiot!"

"What do you mean?" Roy inquired, looking at Gunter and Kyle. The latter said nothing and turned his head away while the former laughed.

"You don't know? Only a handful of Hybrids can wield the suit. Your brother, unfortunately, are not among them. And now he pays the price."

"Shut up!" Kyle roared before transforming into a horse-like monster and charging at the elephant. The latter huffed and blew his brother away with a blast of his cannon. Kyle landed next to Roy and combining with the earlier injures, he was done for.

"Kyle!"

"Roy…Side Basshar is programmed to take you to my hiding place. You will understand all of this- Ack…"

More flames bursting out of Kyle's body as he spoke.

"You must fight, Roy. As there is no one that can help you. Fight, Roy…"

And then he disintegrated into ashes. Roy was too shocked to utter a word as his pursuers slowly approached him. He quietly stood up and reached the gun on the belt. Feeling danger, Gunter ordered his subordinates to back away but one was too late. A stingfish-lookalike drew his harpoon and ran towards Roy, who pointed his gun at him and cocked the hammer.

**BURST MODE**

"Steve, get back!"

'Steve' turned at Gunter just in time to get fired rapidly in the chest. He managed to scream before disintegrating. The others were enraged by the death of their comrade and were about to gang up on Roy until the sidecar motorbike morphed into a gigantic mecha and pulverized anyone dared to do it. Gunter attempted to shoot at it but Side Basshar's right arm countered him with a barrage of bullets. The mech turned to him as if expecting him to hop on its back.

"Is this for real?"

Roy asked no one before hoisting his gun and climbing up to the driver seat. Side Basshar quickly transformed back to vehicle mode and ran away.

"What do we do sir? He got away with both the Kaixa and Delta."

"Leave him be for now. The Doctor said he could use the combat data sent from the suits to finalize the Faiz. Let's go."

* * *

Roy arrived at an abandoned warehouse. The entrance automatically opened upon scanning him and the vehicle. The inside was not too spacious but sufficient for him. He would want to get off of this suit and blow up some steam but seeing it was helping him to see, Roy decided not to. Sitting on a sofa nearby, he looked at his trembling hands and recalled what had just happened. After ten years, he could finally see a family member again and now he was dead too. Roy had less hope meeting his parents as the place he had been in for these years collapsed.

"Dammit, why can't I remember more!" Roy yelled out loud. His brain stopped showing anything beyond his childhood and few images of people dressing like scientists looming over him. That guy, Gunter, addressed him as Experiment #913. Was he abducted and being experimented on? And what did he mean by saying Kyle 'traitor'? So many questions and he couldn't get the answers at the moment.

"What was that noise? Kyle, is that you?" A voice spoke from the upstairs. Roy grabbed his gun when the footsteps were getting closer. A fairly old and spectacled man came down, who appeared to be in midst of sleeping when Roy entered the building. He seemed to know Kyle, or at least him while wearing this suit.

"You should have told me you would come home late. Got several requests regarding 'them' here and you just vanished."

"Hey, um, old man –"

"That voice…! You are not Kyle!" He drew a pistol from nowhere and pointed at Roy intimidatingly. "What did you do to Kyle?!"

"Woah! Let me explain first!" Roy raised both of his hands at the accusing gesture. "I am his brother, Roy."

"Roy? As in, Roy Kazehara, Kyle's younger brother?" The old man frowned at the name but still leveling his gun at Roy while descending down the stairs. "Put away the suit and tell me everything."

"I…can't." Seeing the man's alarming eyes, Roy explained more. The man's expression changed from shocked to furious and then sadness. He told Roy about the incident of two years prior where he, Simon Orlando, had saved Kyle from a Merlot Industries laboratory and escaped from it. He briefly mentioned the unnamed Project that Professor Merlot, head of the company, had been conducting for ten years involving kidnapping random families across four Kingdoms, Roy and Kyle's was among the Mistral ones. Simon had been one of their scientists before he fed up the inhumane way of it and decided to revolt.

"Your suit, the Kaixa Gear, were practically made using your data Roy. Its name, Kaixa, is an anomy of Kyuu-Ichi-San, which means 9-1-3 in Mistral. The one in that case is the Delta Gear, based on the data of a deceased young boy in Vale. I don't know why they used you two specifically but to you, it must be the reason why your memories keep missing and the fact that you have been blinded for six concussive years somehow relates to this."

"I…I see. But why would the Merlot Industries, one of the arguably leading companies in Remnant as far as I can remember, conduct such thing?"

"I didn't belong to the 'inner circle', as some of my colleagues had said, so I don't know for sure." Simon said while typing on the computer nearby. "But giving Merlot's obsession with the Grimm, this probably connects to finding a way to merge humans with them. You saw the monster that Kyle turned into? That was Hybrid, the successful fusion between two races. All of the kidnapped people, excluding the dead, turned into them. You, I afraid, are of no exception."

Roy's eyes, which were still being treated behind the helmet, widened at the revelation. As if reading his mind, Simon continued.

"The research documents state that the captives possess a small strain of DNA that if tampered with their Auras correctly, will turn them into Faunus, not counting the abducted Faunus people. Doctor Merlot performed a surgeon on a woman with the identified characteristics of a pigeon using Grimm tissues, which is extracted from a Beowulf, and she transformed into a pigeon Hybrid, the first ever recorded Hybrid. Kyle is a Horse Hybrid, as you have seen. But you?"

He turned to Roy.

"Due to the more intensive experiments on your body in order to create the Kaixa, your so-called Hybrid DNAs were almost, if not completely, wiped out. Thus make it impossible to identify your Hybrid form. This is a good thing because as a Hybrid, you have to prey on humans with Aura in order to survive. So far no Hybrid can exist without doing so."

"That means…Kyle had killed one before?"

"Unfortunately, yes. In the bright side, it was a gang leader that had been terrorizing the city of Vale for three years so no need to worry. Hm? What the…?!" Simon's eyes gawked at the screen. He turned to Roy. "I need you to de-transform, Roy."

"But what about my sight?"

"Just do what I say. Detach the phone and press 'End Call'."

Roy was skeptical but did as told. The suit glowed before disappearing along with the two lines on his body.

"Now. Try opening your eyes."

Roy complied and what he was seeing astonished him. Everything was still blurry but now he could make out most of his surrounding better. He told Simon of this.

"As I suspected, upon being donned by its chosen, the Kaixa Gear will regenerate the missing DNAs to the user. In your case, regaining the Hybrid DNAs will gradually fix your eyes but bad news is…"

"I am going to become a monster?" Roy finished the sentence with a scowl. Simon sighed in agreement.

"Indeed. But there is a solution, not long term, for this problem." He pressed a button on the table, which showed a hologram at the wall. "There are wanted posters with 'Dead or Alive' across Remnants. Kyle used to take on these and while it may sound inhumane, it is the only way to sustain your life Roy."

Roy saw a list being displayed on the screen, Simon conveniently chose one that was in Vale to show. He might not be a boy aspiring to become a Huntsman, due to his state, but he still wanted to protect people. And if Simon was right, the criminals were antagonizing them.

"Simon, is there a side effect if I remain not consuming Auras for a period?"

"There are few, notably becoming frenzy due to hunger. Kyle experienced this in the first couple months after our escape. It was Lady Luck that a wanted criminal was nearby and Kyle managed to dispel the hunger."

"I see. No specific period?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Roy looked at the belt on his waist and then went to the sidecar to pick up the briefcase that supposedly contained the Delta Gear. Inside was a silver belt, a gun grip and a camcorder. He asked Simon for Delta's information.

"I was involved with Delta's creation. It is a variant of Kaixa that was developed at the same time as your suit. It sacrifices the amount of equipment, reduced to only a gun, to vastly increased strength and mobility. It, however, contains a critical weakness. Wearing it too long and your brain will mostly die due to the overwhelming number of artificial Hybrid DNAs it injects into your body, which then flows into your brain and causes it to bleed out. The Hybrids are more resistant to this but it will still happen if prolonging the time limit."

"What's the limit?"

"I would say one hour for human and half a day for Hybrid at most."

Roy nodded and started assembling the Delta belt. It was simple, only attracted the camcorder to the right hole of the belt. He strapped it on his waist and examined the gun grip.

"The Delta is voice-detection. You transform by saying 'Henshin', rural Mistralian for 'Transform'. Don't ask me why, the director chose it."

"Henshin." He said the side of the grip and inserted it to the hole on the camcorder.

**STANDING BY**

**COMPLETE**

Two silver streams went from the belt and travelled across Roy's body to form the Delta suit, which appeared to be more streamlined than the Kaixa with the shoulder pads resembling wings. He looked at his hands and his eyes seemed to be normal now.

**INFORMATION DOWNLOADING**

The belt announced as information about the suit began to flow into Roy's brain. Apparently the grip was called Delta Phone, the camcorder was Delta Mover and combining both would result in Delta Blaster. The symbol in front of the belt was a Missing Memory and it was detachable. He took out the Blaster and inserted the Memory into the slot on the gun.

**READY**

Three barrels extended from the front of the Blaster. According to the information in his head, this mode and the command 'Check' would perform an attack called 'Lucifer's Hammer', which involved with firing a drill from the gun and a kick that when drilling into the target's body, it would cause a rupture to his/her Aura and if there was no Aura, Lucifer's Hammer would destroy the interior. Either way, the target would disintegrate.

Satisfied, Roy returned everything to their initial positions before detaching the Delta Phone from the Mover and the suit automatically disappeared. Strangely, his vision was still the same.

"It appears that the Delta Gear cannot heal you as fast as the Kaixa does." Simon said after looking at the transferred data from the Delta suit. Noticing Roy's exhausted face, he sighed. "It's already late. You can rest in Kyle's room upstairs. We can continue this when you are ready."

"Yeah. Thank you Simon."

"Don't mention it. Kyle saved me many times. Helping you is just a small thing I can do. Go, take a good sleep."

* * *

Roy can wield all the suits due to his status but due to plot reasons, one of the three has to be destroyed when reaching a certain point in the story.

Your reviews can help a lot in improving this story so please R&R guys!


End file.
